camsmithfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanjay, Flashfire and Sly
Sanjay, Flashfire and Sly is a comic I started to write around March of 2005. It's about a slightly retarded Kid, a overly serious orange thing, and their pet fox. My friends liked it and started creating their own comics based upon my comics. Others were kinda meh about it. History Sanjay started around March 2005. I created fan comics for Sonic the Hedgehog (Which I regret) and I thought about making my own original series. Sanjay started as a very crude comic totally different than today. The comic wasn't called "Sanjay, Flashfire and Sly" but it was called "Devils" Sanjay was a bald headed, no white hair, no hat, NOT EVEN CLOTHED baby who was shot in a bank robbery. He was rejected into Heaven for reasons I can't remember and placed into hell. There he met a guy called Flashfire and they quickly became friends. They met some guy called Lance who was the ruler of hell ( I don't understand why it couldn't be the Devil) and for some reason wanted Sanjay and Flashfire dead. They managed to dig out from hell and Lance later stranded them on a deserted island. On that island Sanjay and Flashfire figured out that they both had special powers. They could turn into giant monsters at their liking and they had a giant battle with Lance in space. Yeeeaaahh a lot different from now. Many inspirations were from Sonic the Hedgehog mainly because I was such a Sonicfag back in Grade 5. Sanjay and Flashfire later went through many changes. I don't remember where Sly came into any of this. I started experimenting with many styles of art. I tried Anime but failed dramatically on it. I tried to make the comic very epic, intense and have tons of action. I kept updating there style by giving them new tweaks to there appearance. I later dropped the whole idea of them coming from hell and decided that they were just room mates. I got rid of their Halo and Fireball thingy. I changed the focus of the comic from action to comedy and I instantly found this way a lot better for me. After years of not reading a single comic I came back to it and was amazed on how good the actually storylines were and was amazed that I was only 11 when I made this, and I wasn't the brightess 11 year old around. By 2007, Sanjay, Flashfire and Sly were pretty much done evolving and that is how I kept them. An idiot, an overserious guy and a fox that said "Dwee" a lot. They were less crude (but still pretty crude) than before, the storylines were actually pretty good and you can never guess what Sanjay is going to do next, that's what my friends liked about it so much. Towards the end of 2007 I stopped making the comics and tried focusing on creating videos with them in. Some were good, most were crap. Videos thumb|306px|right|Sanjay's first video Sanjay's first video. I actually like this one because it is the video that most captures my vision when I wrote the comics. thumb|300px|right|Second Video I personally hate this video. Flashfire's dialogue stretches on far too long, it's not very funny, the animation was lazy, the gun didn't look like a pistol, and overall wasn't a very good video. thumb|300px|right|3rd Video I actually really like this episode. It's something you wouldn't really expect from a cartoon. Sanjay gets 2 dollars to spend on an MP3 player and for some reason it tells Sanjay to burn things. Stupidly enough, Sanjay listens to him and burns down a daycare. Sanjay is brought to a police station to be questioned by he ends up burning down the building. I personally love the interview with Sanjay, it's exactly what I think of Sanjay when it comes to complete randomness. thumb|300px|right|4th video I gave up on making Sanjay Animations after this one completely bombed. I didn't give any effort when it came to storyline, Animation, or jokes. The only part I like is the ending where Sanjay jumps out the windows but everything else I hate. Comic storylines Here are some of the storylines I created for some Sanjay comics back then. I'm going to post it in to order whatsoever. Sanjay's Love Quest Sanjay is at a fancy restraunt with Flashfire, Flashfire tells Sanjay not to do anything stupid whatsoever, yet he does anyway. Sanjay is eventually knocked out and as Sanjay looks up, the first thing he sees is a cute girl offering to help him up, but as she helps Sanjay up she quickly throws Sanjay over her shoulders and Sanjay smashes against a wall. She giggles and tells Sanjay to meet her at a cafe the next day. Sanjay's instantly feels a great love for this girl and tries his best to get ready for the next day for his date. Unfortuantly Sanjay's best was to dress up as a cat and call himself Catman, as he meets with this girl for lunch, the girl turns out to have brought her cat along. The cat is terrified of Sanjay's awful cat costume and is scared off. The cat goes missing for a while until they noticed that the Cat was actually brought to the pound. This girl is now furious at Sanjay, now Sanjay's only chance is to get this cat back. After stealing the cat from the pound, his next objective was to find out where she lived. Flashfire tells Sanjay to ask a neighbour any questions about her Cat and where it could of came from. Stupidly enough Sanjay actually ends up offering the Cat to the old lady she was suppose to ask. Now Sanjay has a new mission, get the cat back. After many tries of getting the cat back he gives up, but little did Sanjay know is that the old lady was actually the girl's grandmother. She gives Sanjay a kiss on the cheek and Sanjay jumps with happiness as he runs home, knocks down the door ontop of Flashfire injuring him. Flashfire mutters the words under his breath "I....hate..you" and Sanjay's self confidence goes down the drain. The Mold Problem Flashfire ends up lecturing Sanjay on how he should never leave chewed gum in his pockets due to it getting moldy. Sanjay then finds more mold on the carpet and screams at the carpet "I HATE YOU MOLD" Flashfire is surprised as he finds more mold around the house that he never noticed before. Flashfire calls in some people to clean his house as they stay in a crappy two star motel. That night as Sanjay and Flashfire were sleeping soundlessly, a mysterious shadow creeps in, half asleep, Sanjay opens his eyes to see the great shadow standing overtop of him, he screams out for Flashfire's help but he just ignores him. Sanjay tries to outrun him by jumping on his invisible tricycle and going mach speed (I dunno how) but it later fails as Sanjay is brought to the shadow's evil lair....ON THE MOON. The Shadow was later revealed to be the Grim Reaper. Sanjay is kept inside of a cage while he kept screaming at the Grim Reaper "Hey, Hey, Lemme out, lemme out, WHY WON't YOU LISTEN!!!!" The grim reaper shrugs him off. Sanjay looks down to earth and says, " Hey I can see my house from here, can you?" to which he replied that he was in his house. Sanjay is amazed that he lives on the moon but the Grim Reaper thinks the completely opposite. Sanjay tries cheering him up by decorating his place up, that doesn't help. He tries getting him a dangerous pet but that doesn't help. The grim reaper later has to go out to collect a soul leaving Sanjay alone. Sanjay looks around and notices a button that allows the moon and mars to transform into a huge lethal weapon/transformer thing (Don't ask) The plan fails and Sanjay is later in the hospital from the failed plan. He looks up to see the Grim Reaper, and tells him, "Not even in your dreams reaper boy!" Scrunchie Sanjay was laying around on a lazy Sunday afternoon drawing a picture of his favorite Super Hero Scrunchie. Flashfire looks over his shoulder and sighed in dissapointment, he opens his beverage only to find out that there was a genie inside who'll grant him a wish. After thinking long and hard, Flashfire tells him his wish but is interupted by Sanjay as he screams out, " I WISH SCRUNCHIE WAS REAL!!!" The genie grants Sanjay's wish only to find out that his version of scrunchie is a Midget Leprauchan who steals Sanjay and Flashfire's belongings. Later as Sanjay watches TV, he gets a brilliant idea. After weeks of hard work he reveals it to be transparent restroom doors so you know if it is occupied. Flashfire doubts his idea, but is later shown up when his business is a hit. He later sells the company for a million dollars, but turns out that scrunchie stole everything in his house, all of the money was wasted when Flashfire used it on slots. Super Sanjay Sanjay gets a part time job by using his head as a coffee table for a crazy book club, he refers himself to Super Sanjay because he is doing a good deed. A glass falls off his head and now the book club wants him dead. Not even Flashfire can help. The book club later surrounds there house and an epic battle breaks out, Sanjay and Flashfire win and life continues on. School This is divided into I think 5 parts. 1st part is Sanjay arriving at Flashfire's college, Sanjay thinks he is going to learn but he is actually a human Guinne Pig. =